Pay Back
by Labrynth
Summary: They really can't play nicely with each other...


Disclaimer: Still not my characters. The wrongness continues. I don't know why, but it was in my head... Follow up to Power Play.

**Pay Back**

The key he stole when she kicked him out sat on the cherry wood side table. He sat on the leather sofa that they'd used last time and couldn't suppress a grin. He'd never actually intended to use said key. Just the fact he'd stolen it out from under her nose was enough to make him feel he'd won that battle. However as loathe as he was to admit it, he found himself interested in finding out exactly how far they could push each other.

When the key sounded in the lock and the door swung open, he was sitting insolently, with his long legs stretched out in front of him. Any other person would have been surprised, maybe even giving a start. Instead she shoved the door closed behind her and looked at him coldly.

"How did you get in here?" The mystery of the missing key swam into her mind about the time her eyes locked onto the very key sitting on the small table. "I see. I wondered where that went. I should have known."

Knowing full well she couldn't get him out without a weapon if he didn't want to go anywhere she chose instead, to ignore him. She returned to the hall to hang her rain coat and drop her keys into the bowl there for such a thing. Heels clicked on the hardwood. When she cleared the doorway he was standing there, waiting for her.

His mass made her seem small, which was far from true. In the fuck me boots she was wearing her head hit just above the top of his shoulder but she still had to look up at him. Brown eyes met his pale blue without flinching.

"Why are you still here?" The tingle low in her belly wasn't a familiar sensation, but she'd felt it a time or two before this. Of all the people in the world for her body to respond to and _he_ had to be one of them? How... irritating.

"You know," he admitted casually, "I keep asking myself the same thing."

Standing her ground she looked up at him, he wanted her to back down, giving him that piece of control. Knowing she couldn't move him, not without a true fight, she didn't bother trying. Instead she gave him a look that had withered stronger men than him on more than one occasion.

His response was a slow smile. He wanted to dominate her. Fuck her until she called out his name, begging him to keep going and stop at the same time. Oh yes, he wanted to do things to her she would dream about later. When no one else was man enough to take her on, he wanted her to remember this.

A large hand reached up, sliding into her hair gently before taking a handful and pulling her head back. Neck exposed to him like a small animal giving up to a larger predator, he watched in fascination as her pulse beat steadily there. Not once did it skip or speed up. Teeth scraped there, working a small bit of flesh between them hard enough to make her squirm.

He didn't confuse her stillness for some type of capitulation. No, he knew she was biding her time until she could have the upper hand. Yamata wasn't one for wasted action. When she moved she would make it count.

HUNK couldn't wait.

The brown tweed skirt she wore had gotten his attention earlier in the day. She hadn't seen him, head buried in the work she'd had in front of her, but the glass walls of the lab had allowed him to see her. The skirt was long enough to cover everything, but short enough to be barely professional. Her trim, long legs looked even longer thanks to the boots she wore.

It was only a glimpse. Just before she pulled a lab coat on over her clothing, covering herself up from neck to knees. But it was enough.

Chestnut eyes watched him carefully, waiting for an opening. She considered her options, didn't like the success rate of any of them. Finally she decided perhaps a different route would be in order. Last time had been mutually beneficial, even if she hadn't won in the end. The theft of her key rankled more than a little. It had been a silent trophy, the last word of an argument.

A large calloused hand slid up the outside of her leg, other hand still holding her hair, keeping her neck exposed as an offering. Spicy and exotic, a faint hint of perfume wafted up to his nose. Her legs were bare, not bothering with hose or stockings. He could feel the muscle under the skin, tensing, ready to move.

"Tsk, none of that,' he admonished her. Leaning in close, breath hot against her ear, he rumbled "I fully intend to spend the night fucking you until neither of us can walk. But I really don't want to wake up to a gun in my face again."

A spark of something lit her eyes and it made him nervous. Running teeth along her neck again he resisted the urge to bite down, feel his sharp canines tear through flesh. His hand clasped over her ass, jerking her to him, grinding her against him roughly. A finger slipped under what felt like silk, teasing her folds until a faint sound escaped her. He couldn't define it exactly, but he knew enough to know she was on board with his intentions now.

In response, her hands trailed up the front of his thighs as she rubbed against him. Groaning roughly against her skin his hand tightened in her hair. Fingers clawed at his shirt, dragging it up, forcing him away from her slightly to drag it over his head. The motion made him let go of her and he saw a flash of triumph on her face. Before he could make her pay for it her mouth was on his chest, wet and hot, teeth scraping flesh.

Christine worked her way down, tongue sliding over the lines of muscle, her fingertips leading the way. When they reached the denim that rode his hips they worked the buttons until she could slide them off. He wore nothing underneath and she smiled in appreciation. She licked his length, ready to gloat at the way he clenched his hands at his sides. When she took him into her mouth, letting him move past her teeth and against her tongue, he grabbed a handful of her hair again. Just when he thought she'd stop he felt himself hit the back of her throat and go further.

Cursing under his breath he allowed her to work him, knees getting weak when he felt her throat contract as she swallowed. But the knowing look she gave him from her knees goaded him. Holding her head with both hands, he used her mouth, half expecting her to fight back, use teeth against him. Instead she continued to suck, humming in the back of her throat as he fucked her mouth, keeping control of him. Somehow she knew what he was getting close and swallowed again, tongue teasing the sensitive ridge. This wasn't going anything like he planned, he admitted to himself. But there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

He plunged over the edge with no control over it, spilling himself into her mouth, holding her head so she was forced to swallow. There might have been a bit of panic in her eyes at first, but she closed them, letting the warm fluid go down, using his lack of control to her advantage as she sucked him dry.

When he was finished he hauled her up, hands still in her hair, and glared at her. The triumphant smile on her face was her only response. With a snarl he grabbed her, throwing her down to the leather sofa they'd abused last time. Before she had even landed he was on top of her, pressing her back into the butter soft upholstery. Hands shoved her skirt up around her waist then took only seconds to jerk the orange V neck sweater over her head. Roughly he pulled the cups of her bra down, exposing her breasts.

Mouth went to them, hands moving down her body. Sucking hard on her nipples he let his teeth punish them, pleased when she let out a faint whimper of pain. The normally dark peaks had a hint of red to them when he finally released them from his attention. Fingers dove under the silk panties she wore. They found her already wet, her clit already swollen. Jerking the delicate fabric away from her body, he threw them to the floor and hauled her legs over his shoulders. The heels of the boots she wore dug into his back, soft leather against his skin, as he grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge.

He licked her from bottom to top and she bucked against him. Hands held her hips firmly in place, not allowing her to move far. If she wanted it, she was going to have to ask for it.

Nails gouged the worn leather as he licked her again. This time her breath caught. No matter how hard she tried to stop it, her pulse quickened and her breathing was coming in small pants. He worked her with just his mouth. Tongue relentless against her and he still refused to let her move.

Once again he brought her her to the edge only to back off, not allowing her any kind of release. Yamata cursed him under her breath and he smiled but didn't stop his assault on her.

"Ask for it," HUNK rumbled against her. He was hard again, body begging for another release as he waited for her to ask for it.

About the time he wondered if his own body could tolerate much more he heard her. The words were soft, quiet enough he almost didn't hear them. But he did.

"Now, oh God, now. I can't..."

Were he not painfully hard at this point he'd have made her ask nicely. Instead he finished her off, hands releasing her hips to play with her perfect breasts. After she rode out the second wave of release he rose to his knees, pressing himself against her.

Driving himself into her he worked himself completely in before he paused. Her head was back, face flushed. That lithe body yielding to him whether she liked it or not. Unable to help it, he wondered if anyone else had ever gotten this response from her.

Leather under her hands was starting to look a little stressed. Fingernails dug into it as he dove into her depths, forcing himself as deep as he could. He felt it when he filled her completely, a faint flicker of pain passing across her face. But he didn't back down, pounding her body with his own. Until he was almost there.

Then he stopped, hand around her back, dragging her upright. Her hands went to her bra, ridding herself of it as his went to the zipper in the back of her skirt and yanked that over her head. As quickly as possible, dirty thoughts about seeing her naked in just the boots circling in his head, he unzipped them and tossed each one aside.

"If I remember correctly," he said as he picked her up. Her body smacked the wall hard enough to notice as he shoved her against it. "You handcuffed me to the bed last time." Her small wrists fit easily in one hand and he pinned them just above her head. "I'll be returning that favor later."

Legs wound around his waist and he plunged into her. A force of nature pounding her, punishing her body. Christine took it all and craved more. His body slamming into her, she used her legs to bring him in, force him deeper. Her hands roamed his shoulders and chest, leaving raised red lines behind as nails dug in. Full mouth found her neck once again, teeth sending shivers down her spine.

Her body pulled the orgasm from him just as surely as her mouth did. Shuddering, he drove into her again and again, breath coming in ragged gasps. Hers didn't sound much better.

Letting go of her wrists his hands went to support her and he moved them from the wall. Legs loosened from around him, expecting him to put her down. Instead he carried her towards the bedroom.

Struggling, trying to force him to set her on her feet she scowled up at him. They were done. Both of them got what they wanted. As if reading her mind he shook his head and looked down at her.

"Oh we're just getting started," was the assurance, "we've got a long night ahead of us. I still owe you pay back for the last time."

A surge of want knifed through her and she wrapped her legs around him again. If he wanted a reason to give her pay back, she'd damn well give him one.

March 2013


End file.
